How my Life Became a Video Game
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Being able to meet the boy from your favorite video game would be cool right? Well…it's not. It has its downfall. You have to go on an adventure. To find his girlfriend's body…which…this is the best part…is in the human world. Your world. And apparently her soul in inside your body. And the worst part is that you are heads over heels for this boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**How my Life Become a Video Game**_

_**Prologue **_

_**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS A STORY ME AND MY FRIENDS CAME UP WITH TOGETHER. IT'S BASED ON MY COMIC I DREW AND I WANTED TO MAKE IT INTO A STORY. THERE ARE OC CHARACTERS WHO ARE THE 4 MAIN CHARACTERS BUT THERE IS ALSO ZELDA CHARACTERS AS WELL. PLEASE ENJOY READING AND THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS!**_

_**Being about to meet the boy from your favorite video game would be cool right? Well…it's not. It has its downfall. Maybe because when you meet him, you might be pulled into an amazing adventure. To find his girlfriend's body…which…this is the best part…which it in the human world. Your world. And apparently her soul in inside your body. And the worst part is that you are heads over heels for this boy. **_

_**Opps, where are my manners. My name is Evelyn. I'm 15 and love to draw and read, play video games. I have 3 friends, who went on this journey with me. Their names are Shelbie, Ana and Brianna. We have been best friends since 4**__**th**__** grade. We would do everything together. Yes and that's means that if I got myself sucked in on an adventure, they would come with me.**_

_**My friends and I would like to tell our story about how our like became a video game!**_


	2. Chapter 2- The meetingEvelyn

Chapter 1- The Meeting- Evelyn

Today was an average day of school for me. I was in the hallway, walking like any normal human being would do. I do this every day after I finished lunch. My blonde hair sways behind me as I walk. My side bang slightly covers my blue eyes. I clench my binders closer to me. _I hope I don't run into her today_. I thought as I walk to my locker. I turn the combination on it, hearing a click. When knowing I got it right, I opened it. All my stuff was organized, neatly placed together. I sighed as I look around, making sure no one was falling me. When I see that there is no one there, I pulled a picture frame out of my binder.

In the frame, was a picture that I printed off the computer. It was a picture Link from Zelda. I sighed as I placed the frame carefully in my locker. I had always had a crush on him since I was 7 years old. Weird huh? I'm 15 and still have a fan girl crush on a person that doesn't exist. Well, I can tell you why.

Well, he's my idol guy. He's just the perfect guy for any girl. He's brave, heroic, courageous, hot, sexy, handsome, kind hearted, loves animals, turns into a wolf, (I mean that's amazing! I love wolves!) And is just awesome. I want to find a guy like that in the world, someone who would protect and love me. I sighed deeply. After I had this crush, I was always jealous of Zelda. She always had him, always made him save her so many times, and he would do it.

It even sucks when I look like her too. I look like her Wind Waker form. I look at the picture again before smiling at it.

_If only…_

I close my locker, and right when I turned around, someone was standing in front of me. I look up, to find Tiff, my bully. She has very long black hair, which was down to her waist. Deep red eyes that could bore into anyone. She was tall too, about 5.6. I am only 5.2. I'm short. Oh and did I mention Beautiful and popular? Yeah that's her. And because I'm a geek (literally) she picks on me.

"Hey Evelyn, who was that guy in your locker?" I blushed as I stared at the floor.

"N-Nothing," I responded to her. She glared at me as she pushes me up against my locker. I gasped as my back made contract with the locker behind me. Tiff looked at me.

"Why do you exist, Evelyn?"Tiff said as she flips her dark here back. I looked at the ground. She placed her fingers on my chin and lifted them up roughly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! You shouldn't be here. You're not wanted! That's why your parents left you!" I widen my eyes as I felt my eyes fill with tears. Just as she said those words, a shadow came over us.

"Leave her Alone Tiff!" A voice growled behind Tiff. Tiff snorted.

"Or you'll what…." Tiff snarled as she turned around, but right when she did, her face paled, and her eyes widen. Standing behind her, was one of my best friends, Shelbie. Shelbie had a deep glare on her face, as she stared into Tiff's eyes. A metal bat was held in her hand. I gulped. Shelbie always had strange things with her, like ninja stars, and daggers and stuff like that. It makes me wonder how she them, but now I don't want to.

Shelbie stepped closer to Tiff, pointing the bat at her.

"If you don't want me to beat the living crap out of you, leave Evelyn alone, or you'll regret even picking on her." She said with a smile on her face, but though that smile, venom was seeping out. Tiff squeaked a little, and then bolted down the hallway, bumping and pushing her way through the upcoming crowd. I sighed as I look at Shelbie, giving her a smile.

"Thanks Shelbie. I don't know what I'll do if you-"

"Evelyn, don't even start." She gave me a glare. I went silent. This is the sixth time that I've had to 'help you' with Tiff. When are you going to start and learn how to stand up for yourself?" She yelled as I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry…I'm just not that type of person…" I tried to say. Shelbie looked at me and sighed. She placed a hand on my head, and ruffled my hair.

"You seriously need help." She gave me a smile. A smile that she rarely gives. I couldn't help but smile back. We started to walk down the hallway.

Let me tell you about Shelbie. She's the girl who loves the gothic, emo, or whatever she calls it style. She had beautiful dirty blonde that slightly falls over her eyes. She has blue eyes that changes colors with her emotions. They usually change blue, when she's happy, purple, when she's upset and red when she's angry. Then there's that every rare color, in which I don't know what emotion they came at. Green. Not even she knows what emotion that color came with. Back about Shelbie, she has that 'don't mess with me' type of attitude. Oh, so that's why Ana and she don't get along.

We were outside in the school courtyard, when we heard someone call our names.

"Evelyn, Shelbie!" We turn our heads to look at Brianna running towards us. Brianna was one of our friends. Brown hair, brown eyes, perfect curves, she's the beauty of our group. She's also very smart, having A's in every class and class assignments and test. "Thank God, I found you guys!" She puffed as Shelbie and I looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as Brianna shook her head, looking at us.

"No, everything is not right. First things first. There's a portal that came out of nowhere behind the gym. No one could see it but me and Ana. Second, Ana is worshipping it as if the end of the world is coming, and it's kind of creeping me out." I flinched at this.

"Maybe it's aliens!" I squeaked out, only to get my ear pulled by Shelbie, and a face palm from Brianna.

"Evelyn, the end of the world isn't happening! Ana is just being….Ana." Shelbie sighed as she looked at Brianna.

"Show us where it's at." With a nod, Brianna started to run off, with Shelbie behind her. I watched as I was trying to figure out if I should go with them or not. As if Shelbie has read my mind, she looked over her shoulder and shouted.

"Evelyn, you're coming whether you feel like it!" I rolled my eyes. She didn't need to be mean about it, as I started to run after her, hearing the school bell ring behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The sky darkened as we got closer to the gym. I felt shivers go up my spine. The portal could be dangerous. Anything could come out of it. When we pulled around the corner towards the back of the gym, a purple, spinal black hole was spinning around, sending light and flashes in and out, making a cracking noise. Down on the floor on her knees, raising her arms up and down, was Ana. I rolled my eyes.

"Ana! Get up from there now!" I yelled, as I walked over to her. I could hear Shelbie's protest, but I didn't listen. I walked over to Ana, feeling the wind pick up with my very step. Ana looked at me, her brown hair wiping around her face. I grabbed her arm, trying to lift her off the ground. Ana started to pull back.

"No! Something is going to happen, Evelyn! Let me go!" She cried. Just as she started that, lightening started to flash, making the ground rock and shake. Ana and I looked at the portal, watching in horror.

Though all the sound, I heard a sound of a scream…a male's voice. Just as I thought that, I felt something heavy crash into me. I let out a scream as I fell backwards. Pain ran up my back and head as I heard the others behind me cried my name out. While they called out for me, another name was being cried out.

"Link! Are you ok?" A voice came out. I felt movement on top of me, as if they were shifting to a comfortable position.

"Yeah…I think so….Ah, hey are you ok?" The voice asked someone. I felt the pain in my head started to subside as I opened my eyes. When I did, the color of dirty blonde hair came into view, along with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Huh?" I asked as I opened my eyes more. Soon the slight of ears came in. Elf ears? What?

"I asked if you were ok. I kind of crashed into you when I fell from the portal." The guy sat up, and that was when I saw his clothes. My eyes widen. A green tunic and hat, gauntlets, a shield on his back. I couldn't breathe!

A screamed exploded from my throat as I pushed him off my and sat up, rubbing my clothes down. The boy covered his ears as my friends came up to me.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" Shelbie came up and pulled me into a hug. I nodded my head, as I looked at the boy. Behind him were 3 other guys, wearing the same thing, but different colors. I let out a breath.

"Shelbie, let go of me." I said gently. She nodded and let me go. I walked up to the boy in green. He looked at me, with those intense blue eyes.

"Your name is Link, right?" I asked, uncertain. He nodded his head.

"Yes I am….. Wait, how do you know-?"

"And you guys are Shadow, Vio and Red, right?" I yelled over Link's shoulder. They all nodded their heads. I frowned.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" I screamed. Link covered his ears again.

"Sorry, it was kind of unexpected…how do you know us?" I glared at him.

"That doesn't matter. Why aren't you in Hyrule?" Link's eyes widen. Shadow came in.

"How do you know we live in Hyrule?" Shadow snarled. I looked at him.

"You guys are from one of my all time favorite video game. I just surprised that…you guys are standing in front of me…sorry for the reaction." I said as I blushed, embarrassed at how I acted. Link smiled nicely at me, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"No problem. It's not every day we meet a fan girl." He smirked. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Um…Oh, how rude I am!" I turned back at my friends, who had very confused faces on them. "Guys, meet Link, Shadow, Vio, and Red, the saviors of Hyrule." Shadow looked at Shelbie, who gulped. She slowly waved at them.

"Hi…" They all said. I turned back to the boys.

"These are my friends. This is Shelbie, Ana, and Brianna. And I'm Evelyn! Welcome to New York!"

_That was very hard to do. Thanks to anyone who had tried to read this. I don't think this is one my best works but I'll try to make it work. :{_


End file.
